1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor apparatus, which can easily verify a reliability of a written bit.
2. Description of Related Art
An RFID tag attached to an individual product to label the product is required to readably store a unique identifier for avoiding confusion with another RFID tag. Therefore, the identifier has been written in a semiconductor chip constituting the RFID tag using an electron beam direct writing apparatus (EB apparatus). In the method described above, since a bit is written by aligning an individual memory cell, a long time is required for writing one semiconductor chip, thereby, improvement of the productivity has been difficult. In addition, since the EB apparatus is expensive, reduction of the manufacturing cost has been difficult.
In the meantime, a “method for manufacturing semiconductor apparatus” which is used for obtaining a semiconductor chip having a different random number for each wafer by using the following processes has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-347597 (paragraphs [0011], [0020], FIG. 1 to FIG. 4). In the method, first, (1) combine a plurality of reticles having a random number and an error detection code; next, (2) in the reticle, a large number of contact holes larger than that of intersection points between bit-lines and word-lines are disposed in an area larger than the area where the bit-lines and word-lines are formed; then, a relative position between the bit-lines and word-lines is displaced for each wafer with reference to an alignment mark. As a result, the semiconductor chip having a different random number for each wafer is obtained.